Corrupted Perversion
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: In the battle for Kodaka's heart, Rika Shiguma is dead last. That doesn't mean any options are out when it comes to seducing him...


**This is my first (well second, but first story after having actual experience in writing) story in third person. So sorry if things seem weird. This'll be the first of three parts. More like a prologue of sorts I think. Next chapter will definitely be longer I hope.**

This tragic story of desperation and corruption begins with Kodaka Hasegawa, Second Year student at St. Chronicas, who's currently putting his things in his bag after class.

"Kodaka-senpai!" Rika Shiguma, first year student at St. Chronicas, suddenly calls out while barging into the room. After a quick scan, she spots Kodaka's signature blonde/black hair and runs over to him.

"Erm...Rika? What's gotten you so riled up?" He asks, startled by Rika's sudden appearance.

"Well you got the message from Yozora-senpai, right? About club being cancelled?"

"Yeah I did. What about it though?" Kodaka shuts his bag and gives Rika an inquisitive stare. It's rare for Rika to be anywhere that isn't her specially made 'Rika room' or the Neighbor's Club room.

"Well, since we don't have club, Rika was wondering if you'd want to go to the city with me?" Rika requests, leaning her head forward. Used to Rika by now, Kodaka simply takes a step back before she can invade his personal space.

"..." Kodaka looks around awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to answer Rika.

"Kodaka-senpai? Are you alright?" Rika asks, a look of concern on her face due to Kodaka's reaction.

"I'm fine, Rika. Just zoned out for a bit." Kodaka rubs his head, trying to give off a reassuring smile that doesn't seem to be genuine. "I actually can't go anywhere today. With club cancelled today, I figured I might as well catch up on my studies. After all, I'm the dumbest in the club, discounting Kobato and Maria."

"Ehh? Well Rika doesn't mind assisting you in studying as we-"

"Sorry, Rika, studying's something I'd rather do alone. I gotta go, bye!" Kodaka suddenly dashes away after this abrupt farewell, drawing stares from the students still chatting in the classroom and leaving Rika no chance to chase him.

"Hmm, why was Kodaka-senpai acting funny? It was like he wanted to avoid Rika..." Rika muttered quietly to herself. "This calls for some investigation."

Rika leaves the classroom as well, swinging by her lab to pick up her bag before exiting the school. Betting that Kodaka's still at the bus stop, she makes her way to the school gate and pokes her around the corner to get a good view of the bus stop, which is only about 10 yards away from the gate. Her actions draws some stares from other students leaving class, but Rika doesn't notice, too intent on trying to find and/or spy on Kodaka.

"Hmmm, where is Kodaka..." Rika scans through the small groups of students. "Oh, there he is!"

Kodaka is leaning against the wall of the bus shelter, slowly turning the pages of _Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Volume 7.5_. There's a large space between him and the rest of the students, as if he was contagious with a virus. But of course it wasn't a virus, but due to to Kodaka's undeserved reputation as a yankee due to several misunderstandings.

Conveniently for Rika, the bus pulls up a few moments after she finds Kodaka. Most of the students quickly line up for the bus, only to back away once they see Kodaka move to get on the bus as well. It's only after he gets on that they line up again as if nothing happened, aside from the occasional whisper about Kodaka's alleged escapades, most of which include extortion, robbery, and rape.

Seeing her chance, Rika starts to move towards the line before freezing in her tracks again. Her hikikomori tendencies start to kick in, trying to get her to back away from the crowd of students. But curiosity over what Kodaka's doing that made him run from Rika wins over, and she dashes into the bus.

Snapping into stealth mode, Rika instantly spots Kodaka sitting on the left side of the bus, in the row of chairs in front of the back set of doors. He's still embroiled in his light novel, but Rika takes no chances, keeping her head down and walking towards the back of the bus where she can see Kodaka when he disembarks. A feeling of nausea starts to creep up Rika's stomach, but she represses it, not wanting to blow her cover.

The bus soon takes off, taking both Kodaka and Rika into the city. Rika kills time by reading one of the mecha doujins she keeps in her bag, occasionally glancing at Kodaka to check that he's still on the bus. Slowly, students start to trickle off the bus, but Kodaka isn't any of them. As the bus drives through the suburban roads, she starts to wonder where he's actually going.

Twenty minutes later, the bus arrives at the end of the line: the transit hub for the city. A few stragglers, which include the two teens, exit the bus, Rika making great effort to not get noticed by Kodaka. She doesn't really need to try though, as Kodaka seems relatively oblivious to his surroundings.

They exit the station, Rika staying within generally accepted stalking range of Kodaka. As she follows him, she observes Kodaka rummage for his phone and flip it open so he could presumably respond to a caller. Maybe he's meeting up with someone? Unfortunately, she's too far for her to eavesdrop on the conversation, but getting closer would mean a higher chance of getting caught so she maintains her current pace.

Bad luck strikes for Rika, as a crosslight turns red just before she can approach it. Kodaka (Still on the phone) is already halfway through the road. Rika can only watch in frustration as her prey slips away.

"Damn it!" She curses out loud, drawing a couple of stares from some nearby salarymen. Without any knowledge of Kodaka's destination, it'd be pointless to try and find him now. And unlike the games that Rika play all the time, there's no "reload save" option so that she can retry this mission. The thought of games does bring to mind a certain game that Rika's been meaning to pick up for some time. While usually she orders stuff online, since she's in the city she figured she might as well pick it up at the first game store she encounters. Sighing once more at her failure, she starts to move at a more leisurely pace, confident that she'll run across a gaming store if she explores the city.

Surely enough, Rika does find a gaming shop only a few streets away from where she lost Kodaka. After purchasing her game, she moves to exit the store only to be stopped dead in her tracks.

Leaving the Starbucks directly across the street was Kodaka, but the surprise as that was overshadowed by the fact that Yozora Mikazuki, the president/leader of the Neighbors Club and the one who called today off, was with him. Rika quickly hid behind a cut-out of Kirito from _Sword Art Online_ that was near the display window, thankful that she had killed some time by browsing games. She wouldn't have wanted to explain her way out of this one. Kodaka and Yozora fail to notice Rika though, too engrossed in whatever conversation they're holding and in sipping their drinks.

Soon enough, the duo disappear into the crowd. Exiting the store, Rika quickly put together two and two: Yozora cancelled club today so that she could invite Kodaka to get some alone time together.

"Well...at least it explains Kodaka-senpai's behavior back there..." Rika mutters to herself. She can't blame Yozora for doing what she did, since Rika would use those same kind of underhanded tactics if it meant getting Kodaka to herself for the day. Of course, she could mentally berate Kodaka for accepting such an invitation to begin with, but then again they are childhood friends. Like in those manga and anime, it'd make sense for two lost friends to reconnect after an extended amount of time apart.

While still displeased at Kodaka, Rika decides she might as well forget about this lost chance. It was clear Yozora had planned this from the beginning, leaving no room for counterattack. There'll be other chances to reel in Kodaka. Rika grins lustfully at the thoughts of Kodaka unable to control his desires and doing this and that to her. She has no intention of losing to Yozora, Sena, or Yukimara. No matter what it takes, Kodaka will be hers.

**Next story will have far moar yandere in it. **


End file.
